


Unnamed

by SneaselXRiolu



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Do You Know Who I Am?, Gen, Inspired by Steven Universe, Inspired by a Steven Universe Song, Let's Play a Game, Mutilation, No Romance, No Sex, No Smut, No shipping, Steven Universe References, Steven Universe Songs, They Call Me Judgement Boy, mentions of attempted murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2020-10-17 03:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20614106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: When an unnamed akuma targets Lila, Plagg and Adrian have to take the other miraculous to their temporary owners. Where's Ladybug?





	1. Who?

**Author's Note:**

> Spinel esque Akuma, but I tried to make her similar to who was Akumatized.

Everything was supposed to be fine today.

Well, fine for Lila. (Nearly) complete devotion from the class, getting Chloe to convince Adrian to give Lila a chance. The only threat now was Kagami, and if she could break Marinette, she could probably break the stoic too.

What she didn't expect was this new akuma. It looked wild to say the least, with an ear to ear grin staring down at the kids. She had red hair that was pulled into pigtails that seemed to defy gravity, and harsh, icy blue eyes that held a wicked glee. Her outfit was similar to Reflekta's but subdued to be shades of blue and closer to her body.

"Well, well, wellwellwell! Such a great menagerie here!" She cooed. "Let me get a closer looksie!" A hand went over her eye, which stretched out in a disgusting manner. "Lady Wifi and Bubbler...Reflekta and Princess Pollen...Anti-Bug/Queen Wasp and Vanisher/Miraculer...Stoneheart and Horrificator...Gamer and Dark Cupid and Timebreaker...and...Vulpina~" her eye retracted back into her skull, keeping the smile. "Isn't it remarkable that everybody has somebody except us...?" She began to outstrech her arms to wrap around the corner poles of the school. "We're on opposite sides so none of the median wants to play with us! Makes sense...I was the only one paying attention to the game you set up! After all, that's what this is to you, right? A game?"

She swung her body down and quickly scooped Lila up with the akuma's legs. "That's what you said to me, right?" She laughed and then dropped Lila. Lila landed on the side of her arm and the akuma turned to look like she was a slingshot preparing to aim herself at Rossi.

Alix ran up to defend Lila, "Who do you think you are?!"

The akuma's eye twitched. "Did you just ask who I am?"

"Uh...yeah! Lila's not done anything wrong to you!"

"Yeah! Who are you to attack her?" Another voiced piped up.

The akuma smiled wider if it was possible and began to laugh. Other people tried to question the akuma, only making her laugh louder. She then stopped and gave a chilling glare. "Who am I?" Her arms unraveled from where they were, "Who am I? What are you even saying?" She stomped to the edge of the roof. "I'm the loser of the game that only I knew she was playing." The akuma pointed to Lila.

The akuma showed her akumatized item, a giant knife. "Let's play another game! I call it 'Truth or Die!' Lives on the line! Winner take all!" Something came out from behind the akuma. A bug that looked like it was white with green spots and matching eyes to the akuma. "Let's show 'em what we're made of, pretty bug." She cooed to her companion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat Noir wonders who the akuma is

The akuma jumped down and showed their physical strength by slamming the knife and having it crack the asphalt beneath her. The bug followed and stayed by the akuma's shoulder. "We're all gonna play~" she cooed. "And I get to go first."  
  
"Well, that's no fair." A new voice chirped. "I thought it was House rules. And always the house goes first." Cat Noir landed in front of the Unnamed akuma.   
  
The akuma's face became a snarl. "You should stay out of this, kitty."  
  
"Nope." Cat readied his baton as the other students ran away.   
  
The akuma ripped the knife out of the ground and clashed it against his baton. The akuma swung quickly, bringing its knife to swipe side to side or an overhead strike that Cat could easily block. The akuma started to change, black lines appearing like teary makeup running down her face. The mask of Hawkmoth appeared and the akuma started to laugh like the Joker. Using her knife, she propelled herself up to the roof of the school and started to run away. Cat gave chase, finding the akuma tricky due to her loony toon esque movements. She slipped down to an alley, and then sprung up and away a few blocks.   
  
Cat let out a groan and tried to contact his lady. "Ladybug, where are you?" He said to the communicator.  
  
He soon lost track of the akuma. "How do you lose a red headed loony toon akuma?" He cursed himself as he perched like a hawk on one of the buildings. "Let's see... 'truth or die' against Lila...and someone with red hair. So obviously, they must be someone that Lila wronged before. Probably someone from out of the country."  
  
His ears laid against his head in anger, but Adrian realized he wasn't angry as he felt his suit cause subtle motions. Not ones he was in control of.   
  
His jaw tightened and he forced his ears up to listen and cries for help. When he picked it up, it was screams and laughter.   
  
Cat Noir jumped using his baton and started to run across different roofs to get to the noise.


	3. Chapter 3

Alix and Lila ran together as they got away from the school house. "Why would an akuma have been after me?" Lila cried for extra sympathy and woe points.  
  
"Don't ask me!" Alix said. "Sorry, it's a joke. I honestly don't know why an akuma would be after you." Alix thought for a moment, "well, you're constantly traveling...what if it's an old friend who misses you and was angry you left?"  
  
"That's a lie!" The akuma shouted. It landed in front of Alix. "Do you know what happens to liars!? They-!"   
  
The akuma's knife stopped just above Alix and her arms shook. Hawkmoth's mask appeared as the akuma panted. "You...can't...fight me...all alone!" She raised her knife like a lightning rod as the white and green "pretty bug," created a funnel that kept Alix and Lila away from the akuma. The akuma let out a laugh and Alix felt her stomach drop.  
  
A swarm of the stronger akumas quickly flew to the akuma in order to strengthen the hold of that stubborn girl who didn't want to be akumatized.  
  
Cat gasped as he saw it out of the corner of his eye and they were quickly gaining ahead. He tried to run closer, perhaps use his Cataclysm, but they were too fast.  
  
The akuma's weapon gained more akumas and the bug twitched a bit before a wide smile grew on its face. "Liars...DIE!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Alix barely got out of the way as she jumped to save Lila. Pain stung her arm and when she looked, her sleeve was ripped and a large streak of blood started to stain and gush. "Darn...I missed..." the akuma stated plainly. 

"But I won't this time!" Chat announced and hit the akuma on its head. 

Comedically, the akuma seemed a bit dazed, giving Alix and Lila time to run. The akuma shook her head and growled slightly. "You make this so frustrating you mangy cat!" She shouted and clashed her knife against Cat Noir's baton. There was enough force to create sparks. 

Cat grit his teeth and distracted the akuma, until he felt a blow to the get that knocked the wind out of him. The white and green spotted bug grinned and smiled maliciously. It looked familiar...surely it must have been a Sentimonster.

And it wasn't as big as Reflekta's so perhaps a Cataclysm would work. He reached out to the bug. Only for his suit to take control and lurch his arm to a nearby streetlamp.

"Fuhuhuhuhu~ Seems like you're out of touch, huh kitten?" She sprung over and landed a kick to his chest knocking him down. The large knife pressed to Cat's neck, making it painful to breath. "I could easily end you. You've lied to me so many times~ Saying that you could recognize me, not matter what... hahaha... why do I care...?" It asked itself.

Cat gulped. "You don't have to do this." He eased as he grabbed his baton. "Li-"

"Shut up!" Tha akuma shouted. "Shutup shutup SHUTUP! Stop lying!" More black streaks formed. "Don't. Get in my way." It snarled and seemed to "glitch" as the mask appeared. "Please..." it then launched off. Cat heard a beep and ran to an alley way to detransform.

As he did so, Plagg was looking a mixture of fear and anger. 

"What's wrong?" Adrian asked as he brought out cheese and Plagg seemed...off. He didn't acknowledge the cheese until he teared up.

"Tikki...we nearly hurt Tikki..."

"What!?"


End file.
